csofandomcom-20200223-history
HK SL8
|type = Sniper rifle |price = $4600 |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |damage = 47 48 (Gold) 48 (10th) |accuracy = 59% 66% (Gold) |recoil = 33% |magazine = *20 / 90 (Original) *25 / 90 (Gold & Custom) |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |rateoffire = 85% |weightloaded = 4% |used = |reloadtime = 3.4 seconds |addon = |variant = |system = sl8 |designer = Heckler & Koch |knockback = 13% 14% (Gold) |stun = 71% |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 55 149 (Gold) 56 (Custom) 225 (10th) |damageC = 55 293 (Gold) 56 (Custom) 420 (10th) }} HK SL8 ('''H'eckler & K'''och '''SL8)'' is an automatic sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The SL8 is a sniper rifle that is chambered with 20 rounds of 5.56 NATO ammunition. It has high rate of fire and its suppression is lethal at middle range. Advantages *Accurate in long ranges *High rate of fire *Low recoil for a sniper rifle *Customized scope for better perfomance *Available for both teams Disadvantages *Heavy weight *Low magazine capacity *Low damage for an automatic sniper rifle *Expensive Variants Gold= The SL8 Gold holds 5 extra rounds in a magazine to a total of 25 and has 2% higher damage and 3% higher accuracy. It shares the same performance with the SL8 Custom. This weapon is only obtainable via Code Box. |-| Custom= The SL8 Custom is a highly-modified version of the SL8. This weapon has a suppressor installed on its muzzle and is fed with 25 rounds per magazine, 5 more than the original weapon. Its scope crosshair is modified and does higher damage than the original weapon. |-| 10th Anniversary= Using 20 rounds of 5.56mm, this sniper rifle is designed to defeat the opponent with a fast rate of fire. It was specially made to commemorate the tenth anniversary. Statistics Cost Damage Tips Normal matches= *Camp in a spot to get maximum performance. *Always reload when you have time because it has low magazine size. |-| Zombie Mods= *A 20 rounds SL8 can deal 820 ~ 3280 damage to zombies. *A 25 rounds SL8 Custom can deal 1050 ~ 4250 damage to zombies. *Camp in closed areas such as in vents/ducts. *Combine with Deadly Shot ability for maximum perfomance. |-| Zombie Scenario= *Not recommended due its low magazine size and damage. SG550 or G3SG1 are better options. *After purchasing the SL8 and its ammunition, the player will have $1700 as balance. |-| Events ;Japan *22 October 2009: SL8 was released. ;Singapore/Malaysia *6 December 2010: SL8 was released. ;Indonesia *29 February 2012: SL8 was released for Upgrade Event alongside Rats. ;Turkey *10 October 2013: SL8 was released alongside Sienna and Hong Kong. ;Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies *27 November 2014: SL8 was released through Craft system and held Upgrade Event. *1 April 2015: Gold edition was added into Code Box. ;Vietnam *26 March 2015: SL8 was released through Craft system. *21 May 2015: Gold edition was added into Code Box. Comparisons SIG SG550= ; Positive *Lower recoil (-4%) *Higher fire rate (+2%) *Faster reload time (-0.4 seconds) *More accurate (+1%) *Available for both teams *Enhanced scope *Accurate in first shot ; Neutral *Same speed reduction (18%) *Shares the same caliber (5.56 NATO) ; Negative *More expensive (+$400) *Lower damage (-7) *Lower magazine size (-10) |-| HK G3SG-1= ; Positive *Cheaper (-$400) *Lower recoil (-8%) *Higher fire rate (+2%) *Available for both teams *Faster reload time (-0.1 seconds) *Enhanced scope ; Neutral *Same speed reduction (18%) *Does not share the same caliber but costs the same ($60 for 30 bullets) *Same magazine size (20) ; Negative *Lower damage (-16) *Less accurate (-6%) Gallery HK SL8= File:Sl8_viewmodel.png|View model File:Sl8_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Sl8_worldmodel.png|World model Ira sl8.jpg|An IRA member carries an SL8 Sl8.gif|Store preview File:Sl8_scope.png|Scope crosshair sl8.jpg|South Korea poster File:Sl8_resale_koreaposter.png|Ditto, resale Sl8_taiwan_resaleposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster sl8.png|China poster File:Sl8_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Sl8_returns.jpg|Ditto, New Year Sale sl8shorttkp.png|Turkey poster Cs assault0003.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot 20130117 0927160.jpg|Manufactured via Crafting SL8.jpg|Obtained from Code Box File:Sl8_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound |-| Gold Edition= File:Sl8g_viewmodel.png|View model File:Sl8g_worldmodel.png|World model File:Sl8g_shopmodel.png|Shop model skl8gkr.jpg|South Korea poster sl8gcp.jpg|China poster Sl8 gold crossbow dbarrel code box.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster FHFGH.jpeg|Thailand poster Sl8gold spray.png|Spray Hs desertstorm 20120713 2135350.jpg|In-game screenshot 555691_176836819116606_1725404492_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box |-| SL8 Custom= File:Sl8ex_viewmodel.png|View model File:Sl8ex_wmdl.png|World model File:Sl8ex_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Sas_w_sl8ex.png|A SAS operative with SL8 Custom File:Sl8ex_scope.png|Scope crosshair sl8exkp2.png|South Korea poster File:Sl8_resale_koreaposter.png|Ditto, resale Sl8_taiwan_resaleposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster sl8excp.jpg|China poster File:Sl8ex_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster File:Upgrade_event_csnz_july_2015.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:INDOCUSTOMDUAL.png|Indonesia poster 2015_0912_0012_46_0.jpg|Obtained from Upgrade Event Cs assault0114.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Sl8ex_hud.png|HUD icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound |-| 10th Anniversary= File:Sl8gs_viewmodel.png|View model Trivia *The SL8 is remodeled after its 10-rounds variant, but in-game it's depicted having 20/25-rounds magazine in-game. *On its buttstock there is an embossed sticker with the words "CSO". *The words written on the side of SL8 Custom's scope are "US. GOVT" and "KNIGHTS ARMAMENT CO". *The suppressor on SL8 Custom isn't functional, instead, the fire sound has more 'punch' to it. External links *SL8 at Wikipedia. Category:Sniper rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:Heckler & Koch Category:German weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:High accuracy weapons